


十一月雨

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Killer!Meng, M/M, Professer!Zhou
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: Everybody needs somebody，而你我是彼此的答案。





	十一月雨

**Author's Note:**

> BGM Guns N' Roses-November Rain  
祝小周生日快乐，前路坦荡。

雨下了整日未停，深秋湿气冷气缠缠绵绵往骨头缝里钻。周九良出了实验室钻进车厢，白色大众高尔夫滑进城市深夜胃袋里。

踏进家里楼道是十点半。走廊地面湿漉漉，水滴脚印混乱，踏出一片泥泞。他站在门口慢悠悠甩伞，一边盯住潮湿地垫缺损一角。然后伞被重新撑开晾在门口，发红指尖上水珠滚下来，他手伸进兜里，掏出钥匙插进锁孔。

拽开门同时什么东西抵上周九良脖颈，是冰凉锋利金属。于是他站在门厅一片黑暗里微笑起来，说哥，没事，是我。

刀子一声不吭放下去，窗帘后头透出夜里微弱光线，只给人留个轮廓留个身影。别开灯。他一把攥住周九良抬起的手腕。别开灯。

好。周九良点头。紧接着他被带进一个拥抱里。肉体腾腾热气蹭在颈窝，跟冰凉皮衣反差鲜明。血味带着雨和尘土气息不管不顾冲进呼吸道，周九良把脸埋进对方身体——事实上他不得不花了很久才找出孟鹤堂的味道。皮肉味道，活人味道，心脏跳动血液奔流的味道，温热的他哥的味道。

孟鹤堂没再说话。这种时候他总是不说话。混道上拿钱收人命的煞星其实也不常回来找周九良。他在外头甜言蜜语说得多了，像张人皮面具往脸上贴，渐渐也叫外人分不清假意真心。好事，干活方便。孟鹤堂以前这么跟他说。只是有些话说起来一回事实际又是另一回事，好不好的说说就完了谁也当不得真。于是大多数夜晚周九良一个人回家一个人入眠，趴睡是安全感缺失表现；而有些意想不到的沉沉黑夜周九良从实验室回家，房里便多出一个人来。他沉默且满身尘灰鲜血，暴戾又温柔如同性爱本身。

他们接吻，从门厅到卧室，衣服拉拉扯扯甩了一地，都是孟鹤堂的手笔。周九良把手伸向他扣子时被触电般一把拍开。有血。孟鹤堂含含糊糊讲。你别碰。

不碰。事实上也顾不上碰。吻得不像个吻，像两头兽。分开时候甚至疼，口腔里血腥味浓重，只是怪异快感又从疼里升起来，唤醒人身体里某种原始社会因子，例如以食人代表征服——

黑暗里周九良仰面躺在床上气喘吁吁，孟鹤堂跪坐在他两腿之间，即使模糊光线里也看得见他双眼闪亮。真漂亮的一双眼，含情脉脉又疯狂。他伸手把孟鹤堂拉向自己，吻他额头眉心，吻他颧骨鼻梁，如同存在确认。哥。周九良小小声唤。

在呢。孟鹤堂应。

两人温暖湿润皮肤蹭在一起，是今夜刻骨缱绻温存。

进入的时候缺乏扩张。太急了也太紧了，疼得要把人从交合处到天灵盖活劈成两半。周九良咬死了嘴唇。孟鹤堂停了动作，支起身直勾勾看他片刻，终于把手指伸上来按住他下颌，撬开他嘴巴就像撬一只蚌。

别咬。哥心疼。孟鹤堂说。那张漂亮脸上到了这似乎终于有了点笑模样，只是带着莫名其妙凄楚比哭还难看。另一只手摸上他额头，把细细密密冷汗收走。你咬哥吧。

好弟弟从善如流，犬齿落上孟鹤堂肩膀，只是力度犹疑片刻停顿在浅尝辄止范畴，如同幼兽。等他准备好了，身后欲望就大开大合地动起来，顶得床都吱嘎作响。若是真有魂灵，此刻该被顶成碎片散落不知什么地方去。周九良对此一无所知。他手臂紧紧攀在孟鹤堂背脊，把上位者拉得更近，就好像负距离仍不足够，他们赤裸、完整而残缺地出现在对方面前，该把肉体魂灵都揉得合二为一。那才是答案。是做健全存在唯一方式。

只是没有可能，亡命徒永远戴面具生活也永远没有明天。

不要明天，不需要明天。周九良在混沌之间抓住闪电。只有当下只要当下，此时此刻他们牢牢抓紧对方，绝对占有对方，要是死了——要是死了连虹膜上最后影像都是对方。毫无保留与遮掩。去他妈的面具。他甚至微笑起来了。来不及吞咽的唾液顺着孟鹤堂皮肤流下去，把他们都弄得湿漉漉的，像被雨浇了个透。

疼痛在未知时间点转化成酥麻电流，密集顶弄里孟鹤堂俯身吻爱人雪白皮肉。这会留印子，而他们一直乐在其中。周九良在他唇舌底下颤栗，喉管里发出叫快乐淹没的呜咽。他看着那上下滚动的精致软骨。人真的是脆弱物种。孟鹤堂一边想着，一边把手掌扣上周九良脖颈，而周九良毫无挣扎，如果此时此刻结束，那等同于永远拥有，于是他甚至在窒息感里微微勾起嘴角。

空气即将从大脑里抽干一刻快感从四肢百骸炸裂开，像他们一起看过的烟花。阴茎成为自主意志活物，突突跳动着吐出液体来。孟鹤堂松开手让新鲜气体与整个世界重新回流进周九良大脑。黑暗里周九良眨眨眼，带着满脸潮红与水汽，把自己埋进孟鹤堂怀里。

他感到孟鹤堂手臂揽住他，也感到颈窝里洇开一点若有若无的湿冷，像十一月窗子外头不停的雨。


End file.
